elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Вермина
280px|справа Вермина или Вернима ( ) — Даэдрическая принцесса, чья сфера — ночные кошмары и дурные предзнаменования, некоторые связывают её с пытками, а другие с кражей воспоминаний. Она также известна, как Прядильщица пышных одежд«Карманный путеводитель по Империи, 1-е изд.», Вермина ОдаривающаяВ оригинальной версии «Игры за обедом» встречается "Vaernima the Gifter", Госпожа кошмаровСобытия Online, Вермина Плетельщица Снов«16 аккордов безумия, т. VI», Госпожа сновСобытия Online, один из культистов у святилища Вермины в Сиродиле, Королева кошмаров. Облик Очень интересно, что общепринятый облик Вермины на статуях с течением времени крайне сильно изменялся. Так, во 2Э во время Слияния Планов её представляют в виде женщины, окружённой змеями, имеющей маску змееподобного существа на лице и держащей посох в левой руке. Пьедестал украшен рельефным изображением змей. В 3Э во время Кризиса Обливиона она также изображена в виде женщины, но уже пожилой, без маски, в длинном платье и с иной тростьюСобытия Oblivion. Представление Вермины на статуях в 4Э неизвестно, возможно, с периода Кризиса Обливиона оно и не менялось, но имеется информация о барельефном изображении Госпожи кошмаров в храме Призывателей Ночи, где некогда обитали её культисты. Плетельщица Пышных Одежд изображена в виде женщины с закрытыми глазами, символизируя сон. Одета она в широкую мантию, на шее и голове имеются украшения, а на плечах возвышаются змеи, в руках Королева снов держит Череп Порчи. Таким же изображением стилизована обложка книги «Снохождение». Святилище Вермины, Сиродил, 2Э.jpg|Святилище Вермины, Сиродил, 2Э Статуя Вермины в Сиродиле в ночи.jpeg|Святилище Вермины, Сиродил, 3Э Храм Призывателей Ночи, изображение Вермины.jpg|Храм Призывателей Ночи, барельефное изображение Вермины Влияние и почитание на Нирне 80px|right Вермину называют Госпожой кошмаров, снов, и наибольшее влияние на Нирн она оказывает именно через сны. Также Прядильщица пышных одежд имеет прямое отношение к магии, а именно к некромантии: в качестве жертвы на её святилище возлагают чёрный камень душ, её последователи приносят в жертву людейСобытия Online, цитата из диалога с Drinroth:"I hope there's sacrifice this time. It's been too long since we made as offering to Vaermina" + культисты Вермины в Сиродиле держат пленников в клетках и практикуют запретную магию. Помимо ночных кошмаров, указана некая причастность Вермины к вампиризму. Именно у неё Молаг Бал может достать лекарство от вампиризмаСобытия Morrowind, квест «Лекарство от вампиризма» и «Записки Галура Ритари». В честь неё возвышается бесчисленное количество храмов на территории всего Тамриэля; у Вермины имеются культы, игравшие значительную роль в истории Тамриэля; существует определённый день, когда смертные могут воззвать к своей госпоже. Дни призыва День призыва Вермины — десятое число месяца Высокого солнца. В этот день также празднуют Фестиваль торговцев. К ней можно обратиться, если в качестве дара принести чёрный камень душ в её святилище. Культы 150px|right Почти всем известным Даэдрическим Принцам поклоняются определённые группы людей, именуемые даэдрическим культом, и Вермина не является исключением. Самую известную организацию даэдропоклонников Госпожи снов называют «Божественные Сновидцы», которая распространила своё влияние более чем на одну провинцию и обрела весьма большое влияние в политической системе Даггерфолльского Ковенанта в ходе «игры» Вермины, когда она, искусно управляя всеми своими силами, включая культы, воздействовала на самых влиятельных людей, а в дальнейшем временно пленила действующего монархаСобытия Online На эмблемах Вермины, которыми обвешивают её храмы, изображена маска Королевы снов с вьющейся змеёй. Символом являются всё те же змеи, которых культисты привязывают рядом с местом своих События Online Божественные сновидцы Божественные сновидцы — опасный культ Вермины, зародившийся и преимущественно располагавшийся на территории Штормхейвена (провинция Хай Рок), но распространившийся до территорий Сиродила и Скайрима. Стал угрозой для всего Даггерфолльского Ковенанта в период Слияния Планов. Они сеяли хаос по всему региону, осуществляя грандиозный план своей даэдрической принцессы, но в итоге были остановлены объединёнными силами Бездушного, Духовных Хранителей и вмешательством самой АзурыСобытия Online Культы Скайрима Говорят, что однажды на остров Бликрок прибыл старатель со всей своей семьёй, дабы, как он сам утверждал, добывать железо, но история этой семьи была куда более тёмной. Они являлись тайными культистами Вермины и приносили в жертву людей, чтобы Прядильщица Снов даровала им карманное измерение Трясины, что позже Госпожа Кошмаров и сделала. Видимо, что-то пошло не так, ибо вспыхнул пожар. Судьба семьи неизвестна, а само поселение превратилось в развалины, было заброшено и позже стало именоваться глупостью Хоззина, названной в честь главы семейства культистов. Однако портал в карманное измерение продолжал быть открытым. Об этом зловещем месте вспомнили лишь в конце 2Э 582, когда бандиты, спонсируемые Ковенантом Даггерфолла, предприняли неудачную попытку присвоить сигильский камень, поддерживавший портал между Нирном и Трясиной. Божественные сновидцы были распространены не только на территории Хай Рока, но и в Скайриме. Их отделение именовалось «Призыватели Ночи». Известно, что одно из их укрытий находилось рядом с Данстаром и называлось храмом Призывателей Ночи. Предположительно, храм был заброшен, но позже это место вновь становится объектом скопления культистов Вермины. Культы Сиродила Известно, что на момент 2Э Божественные сновидцы также обитали на территории Сиродила. Возможно, именно они и возвели святилище Вермины около озера Поппад, где они и базировались. Там Призыватель ночи Молакар вёл свои проповеди, пропагандируя философию культа «Божественные сновидцы». Из его слов становится понятно, что главной целью было получение новых членов в ряды сторонников Госпожи Снов, и именно по этой причине отделение в Сиродиле не нападало на жителей, но призывало к борьбе с неверующими. Кроме проповедей производились и жертвоприношения пленников. На момент Кризиса Обливиона в Сиродиле всё ещё находятся верные культисты Госпожи кошмаров. Они не враждебны и располагаются точно у того же древнего святилища, где некогда обитали сновидцы, но статуя Вермины сильно изменилась. В истории Нирна В период Слияния Планов Вермина, умело пользуясь своими культами, запускает длинную цепь событий, повлёкшей за собой огромный урон экономической безопасности и политической стабильности Даггерфолльского Ковенанта. Владычица снов отправляет своих личных даэдра, называющихся Оменами, для того, чтобы вселить их во сны самых влиятельных людей альянса. Первой пешкой в замысле даэдрической принцессы становится сэр Гюг, лидер рыцарей Пламени, убивший, находясь под контролем Омена Страха, герцогиню Лакану, являвшейся супругой герцога Натаниэля и дочерью короля Хаммерфелла Фахара'джада. Эти действия стали первым серьёзным ударом Вермины по членам Ковенанта. Следующей жертвой становятся Духовные Хранители, культисты Азуры, обитавшие в аббатстве Отверженных. Нападение было совершено организацией под названием «Полуночный союз», являвшихся союзниками Хранителей. Целью же столь дерзкого нападения было похитить артефакт, предотвращавший влияние Вермины — Осколок Грёз. Позже выясняется, что причина столь странного нападения графа Хосни ат-Тура, главы Полуночного союза, кроется в его новой жене, которая оказывается не только культисткой Божественных Сновидцев, но и подверженной влиянию Омена Крови. Госпожа снов устремляет свой взор на генерала Годруна, важнейшего союзника короля Эмерика в восточной части Штормхейвена. Генерал, оказавшись под влиянием Омена Предательства, отдаёт приказ атаковать Вэйрест, но всё это является лишь отвлекающим манёвром для финального хода Вермины. Апогеем становится удар по самому Эмерику. Король Ковенанта оказывается погружённым в Трясину, где его пытает Галтис, любовник и чемпион даэдрической принцессы. Влияние Вермины было настолько сильным, что помочь смогло лишь вмешательство самой Азуры, даровавшей Бездушному сумеречный камень, который позволил спасти Эмерика. Во время событий в Штормхейвене тайный замысел Вермины осуществляется и в Рифте. В училище бардов под названием Обитель скальда одной из учениц Вермина нашептала тайную песню, вызвавшее слияние с Трясиной. В планах даэдрической принцессы было не столько распространение своего влияния, сколько избавление от трактатов о ней и её слугах, хранившихся в библиотеки скальдов. В ходе этих событий были использованы другие уникальные слуги Вермины — кошмары. В 4Э 201 жителей Данстара начинают мучить кошмары, становящиеся с каждым разом всё ужаснее и реальнее. В дальнейшем оказывается, что Череп Порчи материализовался в руинах храма Призывателей Ночи, где некогда обитали культисты Вермины. Аббатство отверженных.png Азура, ESO, сумрак.png Ходячий кошмар 002.jpg В книгах Ниже, под кнопкой-спойлером, приведёт список книг, имеющих отношение к Вермине: Книги, имеющие отношение к Госпоже кошмаров: *«Путники сна» — очерк о путниках сна и снохождении; *«Книга даэдра» — о сферах влияния Даэдрических Принцев, включает в себя описание сферы влияния Госпожи кошмаров; *«Снохождение» — книга об Апатии Вермины; *«Омен обмана» — небольшое описание омена обмана; *«Об Обливионе» — научные исследования Мориана Зенаса в области даэдрологии; *«Врата Обливиона» — описание путешествия Мориана Зенаса в планы Обливиона, включает в себя Трясину; *«Видеть сны наяву» — о первом Призывателе Ночи; *«Сон тысячи спящих» — поэма о Плетельщице Снов; *«Темнейшие божества» — поэма о Даэдрических Принцах, включает в себя Вермину; *«16 аккордов безумия, т. IX» — миф о споре Шеогората с Госпожой снов; *«Мы пробуждаемся во снах» — учение о Вермине; *«Сновидцы! Пришло наше время!» — призыв последователей Вермины; *«Имперский ценз Даэдрических Лордов» — краткое описание известных сведений о планах Принцев, включает в себя описание Трясины; *«Улучшенный Имперский путеводитель по Тамриэлю/Хай Рок» — путеводитель по Хай Року, включает в себя описание поклонения Вермине в данном регионе. ---- Упоминания: *«Старый путь» *«Игра за обедом» *«Песнь отчаяния» *«Основание Стражей души» *«Наше призвание, наш обет» Влияние и почитание в Обливионе Вермине, как и всем известным Даэрическим Принцам, прислуживают младшие даэдра. У Госпожи кошмаров на службе состоят скампы, бейнкины, дремора, наблюдатели и уникальные даэдра — омены и кошмары, но о вторых практически ничего не известно. Омены — даэдра, находящиеся в подчинении Вермины. Они обитают во снах своих жертв, постепенно подчиняя своего носителя. Всего известно четыре вида: Омен Страха, Омен Крови, Омен Предательства, Омен Обмана, но совершенно очевидно, что их существует больше. Так как у всех этих даэдра облик разный, то можно предположить, что они могут менять его в зависимости от жертвы или их обличье меняется в зависимости от типа омена. Широко применялись Верминой и её слугами во время событий в Штормхевене, когда по всему региону активировались «Божественные сновидцы». План Обливиона Её измерение — царство кошмаров Трясина, также известное как Квагмир или Снохождение«Путники сна». Говорят, что оттуда исходят дурные предзнаменования. Квагмир — постоянно меняющийся мир, он может быть похож на любой из Планов Обливиона и ни на какой, но все его иллюзии — суть кошмара. Считается, что Вермина обитает в своей цитадели, откуда тянется за воспоминаниями обитателей Нирна, оставляя за собой видения ужаса и отчаяния — кошмарыДиалог Эрандура. Большое количество карманных измерений Трясины было создано Госпожой Кошмаров во время её вторжения на территории Штормхейвена и Скайрима. Также она может даровать карманные измерения своим самым верным последователям. План населён членами культа «Божественные сновидцы», призраками и оменами. Известные личности, побывавшие или же обитающие в Трясине: * Бездушный * Верховный король Эмерик * Галтис, любовник и чемпион Вермины * Мастер Музгу * Генерал Годрун * Мориан Зенас«Врата Обливиона» Артефакты, связанные с Верминой Череп Порчи |right|150px Череп Порчи — посох, способный создавать двойника того, против кого был использован, но на момент 4Э обладает свойством похищать сны спящих. Является самым известным артефактом Вермины. Существует история о Черепе и Мастере Гильдии Воров, хоть она и может являться лишь простой легендой. Однажды Мастер использовал этот артефакт, чтобы уничтожить своего врага. После совершения убийства клон, будучи не в силах атаковать хозяина Черепа, незаметно выкрал артефакт у Мастера и использовал Череп на нём. После убийства оба клона совместно правили Гильдией Воров долгие годыОписание Черепа Порчи в Daggerfall Также существуют предания, гласящие, что Посох обладает собственным разумом, и он вечно жаждет чужих воспоминаний, поглощая их через сны и оставляя лишь кошмары. Возможно, именно по этой причине жители Данстара в 4Э 201 году, когда Череп Порчи находился в Башне Призывателей Ночи, страдали от жутких сновидений. Снохождение right|120px Снохождение — книга, описывающая Апатию Вермины и, возможно, другие уникальные зелья, связанные с Верминой. На обложке стилизованное изображение Вермины с Черепом Порчи. В начале находилась Находилась в руках Божественных сновидцев, в дальнейшем хранилась в Храме Призывателей Ночи, позже судьба неизвестна. Апатия Вермины right|120px Апатия Вермины — особое зелье, позволяющее жрецам Вермины ходить по снам. С помощью снов они могут попасть в места, недоступные в реальном мире. Описание апатии хранится в книге «Снохождение». Зелье работает только для жрецов Вермины и мирян, а обычным способом приготовить апатию невозможно. По словам Эрандура, алхимия и благословение богини слились в материальную жидкость. Шар Вермины right|100px Шар Вермины — с виду обычный светящийся хрустальный шар, но от остальных шаров его отличает факт неровности поверхности и странные издаваемые звуки. В Нирне не появлялся, пока маг по имени Арквед не украл шар из снов последователей Госпожи снов. Окончательные свойства этого артефакта неизвестны, но крайне возможно, что Шар Вермины, судя по событиям в Башне Аркведа, меняет реальность в сторону кошмара или же проецирует их в Нирн. Предположительно, позволяет путешествовать по снам, а в самой Трясине, вероятно, изменять их. Источники de:Vaermina es:Vaermina fr:Vaermina it:Vaermina pl:Vaermina pt:Vaermina Категория:Lore Категория:Даэдра Категория:Божества Категория:Даэдрические Принцы